


Fairy Tale

by orlesiantitans



Series: 100 Themes [24]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, Post-Trespasser, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orlesiantitans/pseuds/orlesiantitans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tell me a story!”</p><p>This is a demand that has become unnervingly common for Varric. Even more unnerving is how quickly he jumps to do as she asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tale

“Tell me a story!”

This is a demand that has become unnervingly common for Varric. Even more unnerving is how quickly he jumps to do as she asks, sitting down next to her. Malika stands in the doorway, watching with a fond smile. Her stomach is just starting to round again, and Varric feels a small amount of pride at that. Yeah, he’d done that.

Ceara is his pride and joy. The little red haired girl makes him smile even when his duties as Viscount almost become too much. That’s not to say he was always the doting father- when Malika first told him she was expecting he’d tried to find a way to escape it. After his childhood, who was he to try and be a father? It was eventually Daisy that knocked sense into him, reminding him of her first few years in Kirkwall. She’d been lost, lonely, and he’d helped her. He tried to protest that it was different, but she’d just given him a withering look.

That had given him the kick up the ass he needed, and he went back to Malika, stopped trying to run from it. He still hadn’t been convinced, but the moment that little, screaming, red-faced bundle was placed in his arms, all doubts had left him. That squalling child was his, and he’d protect her with all the breath left in him.

“What kind of story do you want, little nug?” he asks, and she considers it.

“What about I tell you about when your mother and I got-”

“ _No_.”

That comes from Mal, and he smirks at her. Perhaps a night of Wicked Grace followed by sex isn’t the best story to tell their three year old, but it’s her history! Regardless, he obeys his wife’s silent command, he leans into her.

“I could tell you about when Hawke and Fen-”

“Nope.”

He sighs, and mock-glares at her.

“What about when Cassandra inte-”  
  


“Absolutely not. She loves Cass.”

He sighs, and tries to think of something.

“I don’t want a story about mama,” she tells him, and he strokes her hair in contemplation. He would tell her a story about Mal- he’d just dress it up.

“Once upon a time, there was a beautiful dwarven, ah… warrioress! She was the bravest in all the land, and she had a dashing rogue at her side, charming her out of her-” he hears a cough at the door and censors it again. “-shell. One day, she and the rogue and two of their friends- the Magister and the Qunari- went out for a walk in the Hinterlands.”

“Daddy?” asks the little girl, interrupting his train of thought. “Was the Magister _actually_ a Magister? Because Uncle Dori says there’s a difference between someone from Tevinter and a Magister.”

Varric sighs. He’ll have to have a chat with ‘Uncle Dori’ about teaching his daughter the Tevinter system. “He wasn’t technically a Magister, but for this story…”

“No! You have to give him his proper title!”

“Alright, alright,” he concedes. He wonders if Aveline would take a few of her guards to Tevinter as a warning to _Magister Pavus._ He’s certain Broody would go.

“The Altus, and all the others, went for a walk in the Hinterlands. Anyway, they were going through a valley when suddenly, they saw a dragon!”

The little girl gasps, and brings her blankets up to her chin. Her big brown eyes are wide, but he knows she’s enjoying it.

“A dragon, daddy? A big one?”

He nods, “Yes, it was huge!”

“And it… did it breathe fire?”

“Lots of it.”

“What did she do?”

He shifted up beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, “She got ready to fight it. She had a big sword on her back, and her friends got ready too. The Magi-”

“Altus, daddy!”

He mutters something under his breath about Dorian Pavus meeting his death, but continues with the story nonetheless.

“The _Altus_ eventually finished it off with a frost spell, and they all went to take some things from its’ den.”

“ _Treasure_ , daddy?”

He nods, grinning, “Lots of treasure. Dragon hunters had faced it in the past, and so they were plenty of things on it’s body. The brave warrioress even got her trusty rogue a nice new set of armor.”

The girl frowns, “Daddy, you just told me a story about you and mama. I said I didn’t want a story about you and mama.”

She’s too smart sometimes, he thinks to himself, but kisses her forehead with a grin.

“You’ll never know. Go to sleep, little nug.”

She snuggles down, frown still in place, and Varric leaves quietly, closing the door behind him. Mal smirks.

“You always cheat with your stories. That was a shortened version of the dragon scene from ‘This Shit is Weird’,” she murmured, and he shrugged, leaning down to her.

“She should know where she comes from.”

She snorts, “So long as you don’t tell her how mama and daddy got together, you can tell her what you damn well like.”


End file.
